


Elevator Pitch

by YrAwdur



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YrAwdur/pseuds/YrAwdur
Summary: Cassian and Nesta get stuck in a lift.The only problem is Cassian is a little claustrophobic and Nesta isn't exactly the comforting type.A quick AU one-shot I wrote based on some dialogue prompts (in bold).





	Elevator Pitch

Hour One:

Nesta heard a surprisingly high pitch keening sound from her right, as the lights went out and the elevator shuddered to a stop. She had to roll her eyes. Somewhere between annoyed and amused at his reaction.

**“Are you scared?”**

**“No. I have this terrified look on my face because I’m having so. Much. Fun.”**

Nesta snorted and a moment later the emergency lights flickered on. She could see now just how white knuckled Cassian had gone as he clutched the railing. Nesta stepped up to the controls and hit the alarm button. When nothing immediately happened she pushed it again, harder. Cassian observed as she jabbed over and over to no effect.

Raising his eyebrows at her back he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Rhys. Nesta spinning around at the sound of the dial tone.

Cassian gestured at the buttons, “Your method didn’t seem to be working.”

Nesta huffed, sitting down next to her dropped handbag. Leaning back against the wall and stretching her long, slender legs out in front of her. Cassian gulped as he watched her, so relaxed when everything about this situation was freaking him out. Stuck. In a lift. With barely any light and Nesta fucking Archeron. He had wanted to spend time alone with her forever, but now he realised he had no way out or anywhere to hide from her glares. She looked up at him expectantly as Rhys answered the phone.

 

Nesta felt like laughing. She decided she was highly amused by this whole ordeal. Something she had not felt in a long time. She had been looking for any excuse to get out of Rhys and Feyre’s anniversary dinner. Apparently she had got her wish.

If only she was not trapped with their annoying, all be it incredibly handsome, lapdog. Whose exasperated half of the conversation she could currently hear.  
“

Yeah, I’m here – It’s just… well, I’m sort of stuck…in the lift… No joke… It’s not funny!... It would be really great if you could try and help… Nesta’s in here to… Rhys. It. Is. Not. Funny!..,…, ok, thanks.”

Nesta was smiling by the time Cassian ended the call. Slumping down next to her, legs crossed and head in his hands. She had wiped the look off her face by the time he looked up at her.

“Rhys is going to call the building management. Let someone know.”

Nesta only nodded in reply.

“I want to get out of here,” Cassian muttered.

 

Hour Two:

**“I have a solution.”**

Nesta looked up at him from her hundredth game of solitaire on her phone.

**“Thank goodness.”**

**“It involves fire.”**

**“Absolutely not.”**

“But,” Cassian looked around agitated, “What if I need to pee?”

“Hold it in you child,” Nesta snapped.

It was exactly what had happened every time he had tried to start a conversation in the last hour. Although, maybe getting her hopes up about possible escape was a poor decision on his part.  
He still had not recovered from the look she sent his way when he started playing music out loud. All he had managed to do was silence it and mumble about how he only had training music downloaded. Nesta, true to form, had told him to invest in headphones.

 

Nesta sighed audibly as she got a low battery alert on her phone. Tossing it back into her bag. It only made her more frustrated knowing her charger was in there, mocking and useless.  
She was staring at the ceiling, thinking about how she should have packed a book or her laptop, when Cassian’s phone bussed. She snapped her eyes to him, sitting up straight. They had had no news for almost an hour.

 

Before his phone buzzed Cassian had been admiring Nesta Archeron’s neck. It was a decidedly good distraction. Imagining his lips on it and what it would taste like. It was all he could think about with her head tilted up like that, inviting him in. Although he dared not move. His phone going off shocked him out of his Nesta induced trance.

“They think it’s going to be awhile,” Cassian said tossing his phone back onto his lap, disappointed.

Nesta rolled her eyes, he assumed at their incompetence and not him.

“It has already been a while.”

Cassian was at the end of his tether with the whole scenario. He knew he would regret it later but he had to bite back.

“Maybe the time would go quicker if we, I don’t know, actually spoke to each other.”

Nesta glared at him.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Well go on then. Speak.”

“Fine. I… I like your top. Is it new?”

“Wow. Wow. Great chat. Top quality entertainment. I can feel the hours flying by. Really. Truly, Cassian, you’re a true bastion of the linguistic arts.”

“At least I’m trying. I just need a distraction, ok? I’m not good in tight space. Or being stuck. Or any of it.”

 

Cassian banged his head against the mirrored wall. Jaws clenched and eyes on the ceiling. Nesta watched him, a slight crease between her eyebrows, as she fiddled with the sleeves of her top. Did she actually feel a little guilty? She had not exactly been trying to make this easier for him. The silence grew for a moment more before Nesta relented.

“Navy is my favourite colour.”

Cassian’s eyes rolled down to meet hers. She could already see the sarcasm lacing his face, his voice.

“Wow. Woowww. Nesta you-“

She cut him off with a swift hit on his muscled bicep. He grinned at her, that shit-eating grin Nesta had noticed always pulled up a little more on the right-hand side when it was genuine. Like it was doing now. She could not help her own smile rising up in response.

“It brings out your eyes,” Cassian smirked.

 

Hour 3:

“What did you get them?”

“Hmm,” Cassian looked down lazily at where Nesta gestured to the gift bag at his feet, “Oh, right. Paper.”

“Paper?”

“You know. One year. That’s paper. It’s an origami set. You?”

“Chocolate.”

“Original,” he snorted.

Nesta shrugged, “You don’t have to have any.”

Then she was pulling her handbag towards her and ripping the wrapping off an overly garish, pink and red box of chocolates. Before she had it open Cassian snatched the box from her hands.

“I didn’t say _that_.”

“Hey!”

He laughed as he held it out of her reach. Her stomach choosing that moment to grumbled in protest. Nesta placed her hand on his shoulder as she reached across him with her free hand. Grasping for the box as he kept moving it beyond her reach. She was giggling. He was surprised to find out Nesta knew _how_ to giggle.

Cassian relented when he looked down to find them chest to chest. Her breasts against him as they both grinned like fools. He gulped as he looked back up at her eyes, she was the first one to avert her eyes.

With the chocolates back safely in her possession, he expected her to pull fully away. Instead, Nesta stayed exactly where she had ended up. Shoulder to shoulder with him as she dug into the box. He thought he was going to pass out from shock when she finally gave in to his nagging.

Nesta did not just pass him the box or give him a wrapped chocolate. No, she unwrapped one herself and held it up to his mouth. Never turning to look at him, a soft smile still painted across her lips.

Twenty minutes later that is how the firemen found them. Covered in discarded chocolate wrappers and with Nesta sleeping. Her head on Cassian’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is the first story I have posted on here. I would love your feedback and to know whether people enjoyed it and might want more of my writing (or if you have ideas for me!).


End file.
